


Phantom Phorce: the Supporting cast

by Kai_Roar



Series: Phantom Phorce AU [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Social Links, confidants (Persona)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: We had the Main cast and now we have the supporting cast also known as the confidants/social links! YAY! :)
Series: Phantom Phorce AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857478
Kudos: 2





	Phantom Phorce: the Supporting cast

**Author's Note:**

> Well another day, another work that has been uploaded. Please let me know if something isn't right as I'm not very good at describing characters.

S.O. Team Beta

  * Arcana: Fool
  * Summary: A group of persona users seeking the origin of the sudden surges of corruption and scandals.



Phantom Phorce

  * Arcana: Judgement
  * Summary: With the manipulator stopped all that leaves is the origin of the ever spreading mental illness.



Griffen Shimizu

  * Arcana: Hanged Man
  * Personality: Brave, Friendly, Selfless
  * Occupation: Shadow Op.
  * Summary: Best Friend of Avery, Griffen (Call Sign Blade) works for the Shadow Ops as its recruiter but he also checks out any reports of shadow behavior and other magical things.



Alice

  * Arcana: Star
  * Personality: Curious, Hopeful, Loyal
  * Occupation: Velvet Room attendant
  * Summary: Alice seems to be positive that Alex can stop the ruin, she also seems to be very interested in technology as well as the "current status of the world" as she puts it.



Gam Blein

  * Arcana: Fortune
  * Personality: Confident, Alluring, a risk taker
  * Occupation: Casino Owner
  * Summary: Owner of the fairest casino in japan(as well as the newest) Gam needs help in deciding which risks to take.



Grimm Corerel

  * Arcana: Death
  * Personality: Depressed, Suicidal, self loather
  * Occupation: Student
  * Summary: Grimm is a 2nd year student who is suicidal and has depression caused by the death of her uncle followed by the death of grandma, then death of her mother, and then her father's suicide. she currently lives with her alcoholic aunt.



Alexander Hofimu

  * Arcana: Emperor
  * Personality: Humble, perfectionist, kind
  * Occupation: Museum Owner
  * Summary: Alexander is a sweet man and is also the heir of the Hofimu Mansion which he turned into a Museum to show off ancient relics, but the museum staff don’t like him due to him wanting everything perfect.



Jack King/Ace

  * Arcana: Temperance
  * Personality: Flashy, Easy going, Wise
  * Occupation: English Teacher
  * Summary: Jack King is an english teacher Koe O Agete but everyone calls him Ace due to his love of poker. In his youth he had been known for his pranks and tricks.



Yua Sato

  * Arcana: Empress
  * Personality: Loving, Caring, Sweet
  * Occupation: Principal
  * Summary: Yua is the principal of Koe O Agete. She loves her job and the good it can do but she is almost always stressed out from her job however.



Etsu Abe

  * Arcana: Priestess
  * Personality: Nice, Smart, strong
  * Occupation: 3rd year student
  * Summary: Etsu, the star athlete of the fencing team, is worried about going to university.



Kaori Sano

  * Arcana: Faith
  * Personality: Sweet, kind, friendly
  * Occupation: Nurse
  * Summary: Kaori works at the local hospital and is one of the nicest nurses there but she is worried about her nephew who is mixed in with the Yakuza.



Ren Ando

  * Arcana: Charity
  * Personality: Quiet, friendly, wise
  * Occupation: Big Bang Burger employee
  * Summary: Ren is the guy everyone goes to for help with their lives, but people rarely listen to his problems.



Akike Goto

  * Arcana: Hope
  * Personality: nervous, Hopeless, Pushover
  * Occupation: Student 3rd year
  * Summary: After having her heart weeded by the Phantom Phorce she is now trying to right her wrong but she needs some help in doing so, since she can’t seem to look anyone in the eyes without crying or running away.




End file.
